


This Love Has No Ceiling

by maddzroks



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, also it gets a lil spicy later on, me just elminating th men and letting the women b happy, suttons got a lot of top energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddzroks/pseuds/maddzroks
Summary: Kat sighs again, “It’s just...real relationships are so tiring you know? There’s always complications and unknowns but...hookups just aren’t doing it for me. The whole time we're hanging out I can tell that we’re both just waiting to bone,”Sutton doesn’t say anything for a while. Because Sutton knows that maybe her suggestion, even if phrased as a joke, might be stepping over some kind of line--but then again, she isn’t sure that she and Kat, scratch that, she, Kat and Jane--have any kinds of lines with each other, so Sutton says it anyway.“If you wanted to sleep with someone you know, you could’ve just asked me, babe”ORSutton offers to hook up with Kat and they both catch some feelings not only for each other but also for Jane?!
Relationships: Sutton Brady/Kat Edison, Sutton Brady/Kat Edison/Jane Sloan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	This Love Has No Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> some need to knows real quick 
> 
> 1\. takes places ~sort of~ post season 2  
> 2\. richard n sutton do not get back together, she is still single  
> 3\. jane chooses neither ben or pinstripe, she is also single  
> 4\. kat n adena's break up is still a thing and part of why kat is so tired of the idea of a realtionship 
> 
> this season has made my bold type heart v sad, the writers seem to b wanting to ruin the show LOL so im writing what id rather be watching aka an ot3 LOL  
> also im gonna b switching between th POVs of kat n sutton n Jane during the whole thing ! :)
> 
> title is frm electricty by dua lipa  
> and also from this kat x sutton video shoutout to th person whoe made this, love u  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vB2bCPiOJoU&t=1s
> 
> anyway thats it i hope u guys enjoy !

Kat sits at her desk, scrolling through tinder absentmindedly. She’s been going steady with the hookup life for months now. She has regular sex, just never with the same person twice. But now she’s getting bored. All the profiles blur together and she feels tired before anyone even sends her a message. People are either only there for a one stand stand, or they’re desperate for something and dive in way too quickly. Kat thinks of her last date, a man who talked extensively about the intricate dramas of his relationship with his mom all before Kat could even remember what his name was. 

She sets her phone down on her desk with a sigh, almost as if they were summoned by that, Sutton and Jane show up. 

“How’s it hanging, sourpuss?” Sutton jokes, which earns a look from Jane. “Yeah what’s up Kat? That sigh was pretty dramatic”. 

Kat sits back her chair, “You know when you’re horny...but like not for someone you don’t know?” Sutton and Jane look lost, so Kat tries again, “Like...when you want a hookup, but you don’t want to deal with getting to know the person but you  _ also  _ don’t want to  _ not  _ know who they are…?” Kat falters. She can tell by Jane’s trademark furrowed brow that this isn’t going anywhere, but then Sutton nods along. “So you want a relationship.” 

Kat shakes her head, “No! I don’t want the long talks about feelings and the ‘ _ how are we gonna make this work?’ _ conversation because one of us gets a job somewhere else or wants to get out of the city. I want to have sex with someone who I don’t feel any pressure from, I want a person who already knows what all  _ this  _ is, and isn’t afraid to talk to me and tell me what they want so  _ I  _ don’t feel weird about asking for what I want!” She ends the tirade with a little too much passion, and Sutton and Jane can tell this has now become a fashion closet situation. 

“Oh-kay, up outta that chair girl,” Sutton starts while patting Kat on the back, “we’re heading back to the fashion closet,” “Absolutely,” Jane adds. Before they’re halfway there, though, Andrew creeps behind Jane’s shoulder, startling her as he says in a sing songy voice, “Jacqueline needs to see youuuu!” 

She looks back at Kat and Sutton and then simply says, “Fill me in later”. They both nod as Jane strides into the glass office with the older woman. 

Once safely to the closet, Sutton wastes no time, “Alright Kat, sounds like you want a friend with benefits.” Kat flops down onto the ottoman looking at the ceiling, “I don’t care  _ what  _ it is, I just want it to be fun.” Sutton laughs at this and lays down next to her. 

Kat sighs again, “It’s just...real relationships are so tiring you know? There’s always complications and unknowns but...hookups just aren’t doing it for me. The whole time we're hanging out I can tell that we’re both just waiting to bone,”

Sutton doesn’t say anything for a while. Because Sutton knows that maybe her suggestion, even if phrased as a joke, might be stepping over some kind of line--but then again, she isn’t sure that she and Kat, scratch that, she, Kat  _ and  _ Jane--have any kinds of lines with each other, so Sutton says it anyway.

“If you wanted to sleep with someone you know, you could’ve just asked me, babe” Sutton turns to Kat and smiles playfully. Kat laughs back, “At least I know we’d have a good time!” she replies. 

Sutton isn’t sure what to do with that, and neither is Kat really. There’s a silence then. Where they both mull over the words for a few moments. It was true, they would have a good time. They’d probably have a great time. Sutton takes it a step further, “Well, you’ve got my number,” she gets up from the ottoman and starts to leave as she finishes, “I’ll be down for anything,” and then she’s gone. 

Kat thinks about that interaction for the rest of her shift, all through her commute home, all through dinner and her nighttime routine, and it replays over and over in her head as she lays in bed. 

Sutton Brady is objectively beautiful. 

Kat’s aware of this, it’s a fact. 

All three of them were: her, Sutton  _ and  _ Jane (couldn’t forget Jane), and Kat would be lying if she hadn’t at least  _ considered _ the idea with Sutton. The two shared enough cheek kisses--and that one on-the-mouth kiss Kat gave Sutton just the other day. What was a hookup between friends? Right?

Sutton would fulfill Kat’s weirdly specific desires for a hookup partner. She imagined they’d both feel confident letting the other know their needs and wants. Sutton was almost as good as Kat was at keeping things casual so she couldn’t imagine them having to--god forbid--talk about their feelings afterwards. 

And…Sutton was probably a top.

Recently, Kat’s hookups had been an overwhelming amount of people who liked to be dominated and she was dying to switch it up. 

Would it affect their friendship? What if something weird happened or Sutton decided it was a mistake? If that happened, wouldn't they have to tell Jane? What if Sutton wasn’t even serious about it but Kat just  _ wanted  _ it to be true because maybe she really liked the idea of Sutton and maybe she had feelings for her friend that had always confused a little bit so-- 

Kat stopped herself from spiraling any further. 

Sutton meant it. She was sure of this. And Kat truly couldn’t imagine anything going sour between them. Maybe the worst thing that could happen would be they try a kiss and it just feels wrong so they watch a movie instead! No big deal. 

So Kat decided that yeah, it would be kind of nice to take Sutton up on her offer. She imagined what it might be like to kiss her and smiled to herself, the idea seemed as ridiculous as it did like a sort of fantasy. She grabbed her phone from the side table and started typing in Sutton’s name before backspacing immediately. 

In an effort to help herself practice ‘self control’ Kat decided she’d sleep on the offer, and if she woke up in the morning still feeling like she wanted to say yes then she’d update Sutton. Satisfied with this incredible display of mature decision making, Kat placed her phone back on the table and let herself fall asleep. 

\--

Sutton did  _ not  _ expect Kat to say yes so quickly. 

Hell, she had barely expected Kat to understand her offer was serious let alone tap her feet and drum her fingers until Jane left the two of them alone to take that brief moment to say “Hey, about yesterday, I’m down if you are.” 

Sutton smiled to herself in the back of the taxi. She was on her way to pick up a few dresses for Oliver, thinking about Kat’s face trying desperately to look cool and indifferent as Sutton replied, “Cool, how about tonight?” and Kat answered with a “Sure, sure yeah cool I don’t care yeah whatever.” 

Sutton had been with a few girls before. It wasn’t incredibly common for her but still a possibility nonetheless, and Kat was cute. She was also getting close to what Sutton and Jane began to refer to as ‘Dangerously Horny’. The on the mouth kiss she’d gifted Sutton just the other day paired with the tinder conversation from yesterday were enough to convince Sutton that Kat needed to get laid in whatever oddly specific way she was talking about. 

As the taxi pulled up to the boutique, Sutton’s phone vibrated. Jane had texted her that they should try finding someone for Kat to be friends with benefits with. Sutton grinned as she strode through the doors and texted back an enthusiastic ‘we totally should!!’ before checking in with one of the employees about the dresses. 

She leaned against the wall as she waited and thought to herself that she should bring along some alcohol to Kat’s tonight. Something nice, something fun. She knew Kat loved anything with orange juice in it, that could work. 

The rest of the day went by relatively quickly. Sutton felt unusually on her game. Every taxi she flagged came straight to her, Oliver had picked her up an extra coffee when he was out and because she’d been able to finish things so efficiently, Oliver offered the option to go home early. 

Breezing past Jane’s desk, Sutton waved goodbye, “See ya tiny Jane! I’m outta here early today!” she smiled. Jane dramatically slumped over her desk. 

“Jealous!” she whined. “This article is killing me. I have  _ no  _ idea what to write about!” 

Sutton peaked at the title on Jane’s screen. ‘Modern Love”. She shrugged her shoulders and draped herself over Jane’s body, attempting to give her a hug. 

“Aw, you’ll get it! Don’t forget to give yourself breaks. Feel free to call me later if you need moral support!” Sutton said. 

Jane lifted her head and smiled weakly. 

“Thanks Sutton, I seriously might take you up on that. I have no idea  _ why _ Jacqueline assigned me this topic, I mean, I haven’t really had  _ that  _ much experience in love, not to mention I’m maybe not the most modern example either,” she said gesturing at the screen. 

Sutton brought a hand to Jane’s cheek making her friend lean into the touch. “You know Jacqueline trusts you more than, like,  _ anyone  _ else here. You’ll find your inspiration, I know it,” she said. 

Jane closed her eyes and let her head slump into Sutton’s hand. She took a deep breath and then turned back to her computer. “You’re right. I’m going to work for 30 minutes, and then get a coffee. Maybe 15...either way I’ll power through!” she said with a determined smile. 

Sutton nodded, throwing a “Love you babe!” over her shoulder as she turned to leave. As she got closer to Kat’s desk she leaned down to Kat’s ear whispering, “See you tonight, cutie!” before continuing her way out. 

She looked back for a moment to find Kat’s parted lips and wide eyes looking back at her. Alright, maybe Sutton liked messing with her. 

\--

Kat doesn’t remember the last time she agonized this much over an outfit. Her room is a complete disaster with discarded choices strewn around the floor and every single surface. She must’ve tried at least 20 different combinations but nothing was really giving off the ‘thanks for hooking up with me I tried to look nice for you as a symbol of my gratitude, but this isn't what I would wear on a date because aren’t dating’ vibes she was going for. 

Kat’s mind had been racing since Sutton left the office early but not without suggestively whispering in Kat’s ear. Had she known Sutton would be so into it, Kat might’ve reconsidered her agreement. 

She shouldn’t be stressed or nervous (or care  _ nearly  _ this much about what she was going to wear) because the whole point of this entire situation was to reduce the stress. Kat knew Sutton but wasn’t  _ responsible  _ for Sutton. She could get rid of the discomfort of dragging herself through small talk with a stranger and  _ also _ avoid countless discussions of a partner’s feelings. It was perfect! So she told herself she should really start acting like it. 

Kat glances at the clock sitting by her bed that reads 6:45pm, and starts to panic a little more because Sutton is supposed to be there in 15 minutes.  _ Chillax!  _ She tells herself  _ Think about what you’d wear to work, just...just grab the first thing that comes to mind! _ So she grabs a light blue button up and swings it over her shoulders. It’s got white stripes running vertically up and down, and she pairs it with grey slacks and a brown belt, telling herself she can button and tuck it after she’s done cleaning. Finally having chosen an outfit she focuses her attention back on the war torn room. 6:55, totally enough time. 

But before she can start, there’s a simultaneous knock on her door and a chime from her phone. 

Sutton. 

\--

When Kat opens the door the first thing that Sutton thinks is  _ Jeez, how hot is it in her place?  _ Because Kat’s cheeks are rosy, she looks out of breath, and the button up she’s wearing is hanging completely open.

“Sutton! You’re, um, you’re early!” Kat says. 

“Yep, always am,” Sutton replies with a smile as she glides through the door noting how overwhelming  _ not  _ hot it is inside. 

“Right well, it’s just that I thought I had, like, five more minutes to clean up the  _ mess _ that is my room for us, well--I mean not “ _ for us”.  _ I don’t know what you want--what you thought--what we,” Sutton starts to laugh as Kat trips over the words and puts a hand on her sweaty friend's shoulder. 

“Kat, relax! If you want to clean go ahead,” Sutton holds up the convenience store bag full of different alcohol, “I can make drinks for us in the meantime, you down for some shots too?” 

Kat’s body relaxes and a relieved smile comes over her face, “Oh my god yes,  _ thank you!”  _ she says. She turns towards the direction of her bed and then turns back around clumsily flailing her hands in Sutton’s direction. 

“Really love your outfit by the way,” she says somewhat awkwardly and Sutton starts to wonder if they’ll actually do  _ anything  _ tonight given Kat’s current state. 

“You too! Loving the open look,” Sutton replies which earns a nervous laugh from Kat. 

She turns her attention to the matter at hand: drinks. She unloads the contents of the plastic bag onto Kat’s round table. And then heads further into the kitchen area. Her hands navigate Kat’s cupboards automatically, not needing to guess at where anything is, and she decides to make them both screwdrivers. Back at the table, Sutton pours a generous amount of vodka into two glasses and tops it off with orange juice and the 6 ice cubes Kat has in her freezer. She also pours them both a shot of the vodka as well. 

“Hey Kat!” She calls over her shoulder.

“What’s up? I’m almost done!” Kat answers.

“No rush, babe. You good with vodka shots?” Sutton asks, and Kat appears by her side a moment later to look at the bottle of Svedka in Sutton’s hands (shirt buttoned all the way up). 

“Strawberry lemonade? Very nice,” she says. Sutton notes that she seems a little more calm now and smiles. 

“You know it’s still going to taste like bleach, right?” Sutton says. 

“Oh, for sure,” Kat answers. “Let’s do it.” 

They grab the two shot glasses from the table top and Sutton moves to the side of Kat and starts trying to loop their arms together.

“We gotta do the arm thing,” she says. 

“Well, that’s definitely not how you do it, why are you putting your glass--hey!--to  _ my  _ lips?!” Kat giggles out. 

Sutton’s effectively linked their arms together as they stand side by side and has her shot glass as close to Kat’s mouth as she’s letting her. 

“Aren’t you supposed to do it to each other?” she says. 

Kat laughs again, “No! What?” She unhooks herself from Sutton and turns to face her, bringing their arms together again in the proper form. 

“You link your arms like this but you drink your own shot!” She explains mimicking how one might go about drinking a shot. Sutton gives her a frown. 

“Well that doesn’t seem nearly as fun,” she says feigning disappointment. Kat unhooks their arms and stands by Sutton’s side again. 

“If you want, we can try it your way, but I’m telling you right here and right now that I am not gonna be responsible for this spilling on you,” she says.

“Okay, deal,” Sutton grins. 

She starts to tip her shot glass up to Kat’s lips who whips her head away from the tiny cup. 

“Wait, whoa! Let’s do a countdown or something I wasn’t ready!” she says.

Sutton rolls her eyes, “Okay fine, ready?” she asks.

“Yes,”

“Okay, three, two,  _ one!” _

Sutton tips the shot glass back, paying more attention to Kat’s face than the shot glass in front of her own.

They both start to laugh about halfway through and the tightness of their lips make it harder to drink the liquid. It turns out to be much harder than Sutton thought to focus on your own hand when it’s holding a glass for someone else so she and Kat both end up spilling the rest of the shots all down their necks, chests and the ground too, laughing too much to care. 

“I told you!” Kat says, “What did I say would happen?” 

“Oh- _ kay _ you were right!” Sutton laughs. She picks the glasses off of the floor and says to Kat, “Go ahead and try the other drinks, I’ll clean this up.”

\--

As the night wears on and the two women start to loosen up, Kat’s nerves from earlier seem to melt off of her body. It feels normal again, and all of her ideas of how things might be weird start to fade as she and Sutton finish their second round of drinks and turn the music up high, singing and facing Kat’s windows as if they’re serenading all of New York. It’s after they finish their seventh song that Kat wonders if the hooking up part is even going to happen, but she isn’t sure how to get it started. 

As if she can read her mind, Sutton’s hand finds its way into Kat’s just then and leads her towards the kitchen. The music continues to blare, making it near impossible for Kat to hear whatever Sutton is saying to her, so she holds up a finger and goes searching for her phone. 

She finds it sitting on the coffee table and bends over to start clicking the volume button down when arms slink around her waist, Kat freezes for a moment. She stands back up and turns around in the embrace to face Sutton. Her face is flushed from the alcohol and she gives Kat a lazy smile. 

“What were you saying before?” Kat asks, trying to ignore how Sutton's embrace is making her heart pound. Maybe she's a little tipsy, but Sutton looks beautiful. Kat cant help but let her eyes dart down to her friend's lips for just a moment. Sutton had picked an excellent shade of lipstick and Kat wonders if she should tell her that. She takes in all the freckles covering Sutton's nose and cheeks. 'Cute...' she thinks. 

“I was asking if you wanted another drink,” Sutton says. 

“Oh I--” but Kat stops when Sutton’s hands start to trace her spine, slowly trailing up her back and to her shoulder blades. The touch of her fingers covers Kat's arms in goosebumps.

“Or if you wanted to, you know,” her hands drop down to Kat’s and she brings them up, lacing their fingers together. Her head tilts as she looks at their hands, her thumb lightly brushing over Kat’s, “Get started?” she asks, bringing her gaze back to meet Kat's, and suddenly, Kat can’t hear the music anymore. 

The only thing she can focus on right now, is Sutton Brady. 


End file.
